My Love is Kurt
by Karla Hummel-Kiryuu
Summary: Kurt Hummel un chico de 20 años que cree en el Amor y Blaine Anderson un hombre de 30 que esta en tramites de Divorcio que no cree para nada en cuentos de hadas ¿Podrian funcionar juntos? Pero lo mas importante encontraran su cuento de Hadas juntos. / Klaine, menciones de Kadam y Seblaine. AU


**N/A:** Hola! Les traigo este One Shot que escribi para unas amigas n_n: Victoria (Ella no escribe ningun Fic Klaine pero me soporta con todo esto de Klaine y Glee xD) y FlorColfer (Eres super niña! Aunque apenas hablemos :) )

Espero les guste siempre he querido hacer un Fic donde Bline sea mayor que Kurt n_n y es mi primer intento asi que no se enojen conmigo si no les gusta ^w^

**Resumen:**

Kurt Hummel un chico de 20 años que cree en todas esas cosas del amor y mas teniendo consigo a su novio. Blaine Anderson un hombre de 30 años que jamas creyo en el amor y menos ahora que esta en tramites de divorcio. ¿Que pasaria si ellos dos se encuentran no de la mejor manera? ¿Ellos podrian funcionar juntos? ¿Encontraran el amor de nuevo?

* * *

Kurt Hummel un chico de tan solo 20 años que ha hecho sus sueños realidad, estudia en NYADA una prestigiosa escuela de artes dramáticas y también trabaja en , un chico de cabellos castaños, unos hermosos y expresivos ojos azules, piel palida y suave.

Actualmente vive con sus dos mejores amigas en Nueva York, Rachel Berry y Santana Lopez, Kurt es el típico chico que cree en cuentos de hadas, que hay alguien destinado para el, una persona que lo entenderá y amara sin importar sus caprichos, sus dramas, etc.

Pero sabe también que Adam, su actual novio, no es el indicado para el pero lo ama sin importar que.

* * *

Blaine Anderson un hombre de trabajo de unos 30 años, es dueño de las empresas Anderson y esta actualmente casado con Sebastian Smythe, no lo ama realmente en realidad no cree en eso del Amor y todas esas cosas, aprendió por las malas que amar a alguien solo te hace sufrir.

Se caso con Sebastian solo por interés de su padre, el al querer tener de nuevo la aprobación de su padre acepto todo eso pero ya esta cansado que su 'esposo' venga todas las noches borracho y con olor a sexo.

No lo amaba, Sebastian lo engaña ¿para que más iban a estar casado? Asi que sin mas hizo los trámites para poder quedar libre en esa relación sin sentido.

"_Tengo información sobre tu novio que te gustara saber_

_Ven a las 5 en el Restaurante que esta cerca de las empresas "Anderson"_

_B.A"_

-'¿B.A?'-Kurt volvió a leer el mensaje por quinta vez en el dia, hace mas de una hora que lo había recibido y todavía dudaba si ir a ese restaurante pero en ese mensaje decía que se trataba de Adam asi que tenia que ser importante.

Salio puntual de Vogue para ir a su 'cita' con ese extraño, entre al restaurante y se sorprendió por lo hermoso y elegante que era, nunca había ido ahí por la sencilla razón de que era muy caro para el, un hombre de traje negro se le acerco con una sonrisa amable que hizo sonreir a Kurt y dejar todos sus nervios atrás.

-¿Kurt Hummel?-pregunto el hombre y el castaño asintió-Sígame por aquí, El ya llego-el hombre empezó a caminar dejando a Kurt atrás.

-¿Perdone pero quien es El?-pregunto pero solo causo que el hombre le sonriera y extendiera su mano hacia una mesa, el castaño lo miro sin saber que hacer pero despues escucho una voz masculina que hizo que se le erizara la piel.

-Blaine Anderson, Tu debes de ser Kurt Hummel verdad-el moreno de ojos avellanas extendió su mano en forma de saludo y Kurt la tomo algo sonrojado.

Blaine miro a Kurt y se maravillo de tan solo sentir su mano, ¿Cómo se sentiría sentir ese cuerpo debajo de el gimiendo su nombre y rogando por mas?

-Perdone pero me podría devolver mi mano-dijo Kurt algo sonrojado y Blaine al instante lo solto y bajo la mirada algo avergonzado, el hombre de traje solo sonrio.

Despues de reaccionar se sentaron uno frente al otro y pidieron, hasta que el hombre se fue Blaine decidió hablar.

-Te cite aquí por la sencilla razón de que tu novio se esta acostando con mi marido-dijo Blaine sin rodeos algo serio, en realidad no le importaba, no era la primera vez que Sebastián se acostaba con otros pero al saber un poco mas de ese tipo y al ver al chico tan hermoso que tenia por novio solo podia quitarle esa venda de los ojos y tal vez, solo tal vez, tener una oportunidad con el chico de ojos azules.

Kurt lo primero que penso fue "¡¿Está casado?!" pero enseguida se arrepintió, ¿Cómo rayos pensaba eso primero? ¡Su novio lo engañaba! ¡Además con el esposo de ese hombre!

-Es broma verdad-fue lo único que pudo decir pero Blaine negó y saco un sobre amarillo de su maletín.

-Aquí hay algunas fotos de ellos dos juntos, abrazándose o besándose- Kurt tomo el sobre y vio varias fotos de Adam tomado de la mano con un castaño y cara de suricata y dientes de caballo-Crei que seria mejor que te dijera esto-dijo Blaine mirando a Kurt, el castaño suspiro y le entrego el sobre.

-Sabia que Adam me ocultaba algo, estos días ha estado muy distante pero solo crei que eran por las clases, cuando Santana se entere me molestara con eso de su tercer ojo psíquico mexicano-rio un poco aunque se sentía algo traicionado, Blaine le tomo la mano y le sonrio.

-Tal vez apenas nos conocemos pero puedes confiar en mi-Kurt miro sus manos entrelazados y encajaban tan bien que le asustaba pero apretó la mano de Blaine y le sonrio.

_**[-[-]-]**_

Desde ese entonces Kurt y Blaine se habían vuelto muy amigos aunque sus amigas le decían que Blaine ya era algo grande como para ser amigo del castaño pero a el no le importaba.

Ese mismo dia había terminado con Adam y había escuchado el "Te lo dije" de la latina pero sin importarle ya que sus pensamientos estaban en cierto moreno de ojos avellanas.

Mientras tanto Blaine siguió con su vida, en la mañana mantenía la empresa en pie y en la tarde salía con el castaño a alguna parte, la verdad el castaño se había vuelto mas que un conocido para el.

Ya habían pasado mas cuatro meses desde que Kurt y Blaine se conocieron no de la mejor forma ya que Blaine le dijo a Kurt que su actual novio….. ex-novio lo engañaba y en realidad si lloro un poco pero no se derrumbo para nada, siguió como antes pero ahora con la compañía de alguien mas.

Blaine le gustaba mucho pasar tiempo con Kurt y mas si algunas veces coqueteaban, Kurt se lo tomaba a juego pero para Blaine era otra cosa, el moreno siempre le hacia cumplidos que hacían sonrojar a Kurt.

Blaine cada vez que veía a Kurt sonrojado o con una expresión adorable se repetía una y otra vez que no sintiera nada por el castaño, una de las razones es que era 11 años mayor que Kurt y se sentía como esos viejos millonarios saliendo con chicas de 20 años aunque en realidad solo tenia 30 años no era muy mayor además no se veía mayor.

Pero eso no venia al caso, sentía algo por Kurt y no eres Amistad si no algo mas, el jamás creyó en eso del Amor, creía que era algo estúpido y que te lastimaba cuando esa otra persona no te correspondía, nunca sintio amor por Sebastian solo deseo pero por Kurt, era otra cosa totalmente diferente.

_**[-[-]-]**_

-¿Crees que funcione?-Kurt miro a su amiga Santana y esta asintió algo aburrida.

-Claro que funcionara, Blaine caerá rendido a tus pies cuando te vea con este pantalón-dijo Santana con una sonrisa y miro a Kurt el cual se sonrojo.

-Eso espero-Kurt suspiro y se miro de nuevo en el espejo, todavía dudaba si creerle a su amiga pero no perdia nada con intentarlo.

_**-[-]- **_

Esa noche Blaine tenia una importante fiesta gracias al comité y obvio tenia que ir acompañado aunque el no quisiera pero su salvación entro por la puerta de su despacho con unos pantalones rojos que hacia que Blaine quisiera tirarlo al escritorio y hacerlo suyo.

-Hola-Kurt sonrio de lado al ver la mirada que le mandaba el moreno, se sento en una esquina del escritorio y puso una pierna arriba de la otra.

-¿Que-que haces aquí?-dijo algo nervioso y miro a otra parte cruzando sus piernas para que el castaño no viera su creciente erección, Kurt rio un poco al ver como ponía al moreno.

-Solo viene a visitarte ¿Acaso no puedo?-puso su mejor cara de inocencia, tenía que agradecerle a Santana por esas clases que le dio.

-¿Sabes que quiero hacer ahora?-Kurt negó y se sonrojo al ver como el moreno lo jalaba y lo hacia sentarlo en su piernas-¿Quieres seguir?-pregunto mirando los ojos de Kurt y bajo su mirada a los labios del castaño, Kurt asintió y se acerco aun mas al moreno apenas tocando sus labios, Blaine no pudo mas y jalo a Kurt mas hacia el junto sus labios en un beso demandante pero dulce a la vez.

-¿Quieres ir a mi departamento?-pregunto Blaine entre el beso, Kurt solo pudo asentir frenéticamente.

**_-[-]-_**

Llegaron al departamento de Blaine entre tropezones, Kurt enredo sus piernas en la cintura del moreno y este lo agarro de las nalgas llevándolo hacia su habitacion, el castaño gimió al sentir como sus erecciones se tocaban. Blaine dejo en la cama a Kurt delicadamente y bajo hasta el cuello pálido del castaño, lo beso y chupo dejándole una marca roja.

Kurt gimio bajo el cuerpo de Blaine, le quito la camisa a Blaine y la aventó, cuando estuvieron totalmente desnudos Blaine saco de la mesita de noche un tubo de lubricante y condones, Kurt gimio de tan solo ver como Blaine se lamia los labios y se sonrojo al sentir la mirada del moreno.

-Eres hermoso-Kurt se sonrojo y Blaine sonrio de lado besándolo de nuevo, el moreno tomo el miembro de Kurt junto al suyo y masturbo a los dos causando gemidos por parte de los dos chicos.

Lubrico a Kurt sin necesidad de Lubricante, entro en el causando un gemido de dolor y placer en el castaño, Blaine se sintio maravillado al sentir como era sentirse dentro de ese cuerpo tan hermoso y perfecto.

La habitacion se lleno de gemidos y algunas maldiciones, Blaine sintio que pronto se correría, Kurt gimio corriéndose entre los dos y el moreno dentro del castaño, salió del castaño y se dejo caer aun lado de Kurt.

-Fue…-

-Maravillos-termino de decir Blaine con una sonrisa, Kurt asintió y le dio un beso.

Y desde ese momento las cosas empearon a mejorar.

_6 Meses despues_:

-Yo digo que este es mas lindo aunque muy rosa-Blaine asintió y paso un brazo en los hombros de Kurt acercándolo aun mas a el, Kurt sonrio y beso la mejilla de su ahora prometido.

Despues esa noche siguieron juntándose no como amigos si no como pareja, casi todos decían que Kurt tenia que buscarse alguien de su edad y no un hombre 10 años mayor que el pero al castaño no le importo mientras Blaine se veía de buen humor –claro también gracias a las noches de sexo salvaje que tenia con Kurt- todos estaban felices de que su jefe estuviera con alguien como Kurt, un chico gentil y amable no como Sebastian.

En tan solo cinco meses de estar juntos supo que Kurt era el indicado para pasar todos sus días con el, despertar abrazados o tomados de la mano, escuchar el "Ya llegue" cuando Kurt fuera a su departamento y no el sonido del timbre, asi que sin mas le propuso matrimonio a Kurt.

El chico acepto, aunque primero lloro y se tapo la boca sorprendido asustando un poco a Blaine ya que aunque ya se había casado una vez nunca se lo propuso a Sebastian, no hubo un camino de rosas hacia la habitación y menos una cena romántica como ahora.

Y ahí estaban los dos en The Lima Bean viendo algunas fotos para su boda, abrazados como si fueran una pareja de adolescentes despues de tener su primera vez.

-Hola-subieron la mirada y se encontraron con cierto rubio, el chico les lanzo una revista que callo en la mesa-Felicidades-dijo Adam con una sonrisa, Kurt tomo la revista y sonrio al ver la foto de portada, en la foto estaban ellos dos abrazados y abajo en letras grandes decía _"¡Klaine! Kurt Hummel se casara con el exitoso empresario Blaine Anderson"_

-Gracias-Kurt le sonrio y volteo a ver a Blaine el cual no estaba de muy buen humor.

-En serio los felicito, ustedes hacen una hermosa pareja espero encontrar a alguien como ustedes lo hicieron-sonrio y miro a la pareja la cual le devolvió el gesto.

-La encontraras como yo lo hice, antes no creía en el amor a primera vista ni nada de esas cosas pero Kurt me hizo cambiar de parecer-dijo Blaine y miro a Kurt con una sonrisa dulce, Adam sonrio y asintió.

-Espero que sea pronto, nos vemos-dijo con una sonrisa y salió del café.

-¿En serio no creías en el amor?-pregunto mirando como el moreno tomaba un poco de su café y luego negaba.

-No, siempre fue de esas personas que no creen en algo que no ven y yo no he visto ni sentido el Amor pero como dije llegaste tu y me hiciste cambiar de opinión-dijo sonriendo y tomando la mano de Kurt acariciándola, el castaño se sonrojo y le sonrio dulcemente.

-Te amo-Kurt se acerco a Blaine apenas rozando sus labios, Blaine se acerco y beso los dulces labios a los que se había vuelto adicto.

-Yo también te amo-Kurt sonrio y le dio un beso en la mejilla, volteo su mirada hacia las fotos de nuevo y Blaine solo sonrio como un tonto enamorado al ver la sonrisa que le dio Kurt.

-Tal vez su pasado no fue todo color de rosa pero su presente y futuro lo será y mas teniendo a Kurt Hummel en su vida-

* * *

Espero les haya gustado! :D

Dejen Reviews! si les gusto el fic ^^

Twitter: DkGleek

Facebook: Karla Hummel Kiryuu :D


End file.
